I am a woman too (SongFict)
by bbihunminkook
Summary: Aku mencintaimu aku menangisimu setiap hari. HunKai. Jika tidak suka pairingnya tidak usah membaca.


**JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRINGNYA SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **present**

 **I am a woman too**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Others

Genre: Romance

Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

.

.

WARNING: CRACK PAIR, GS, TYPO, OOC, AU, alur kecepatan , bahasa tidak baku.

DESCLAIMER : The casts aren't mine, but the story is mine.

.

.

Happy reading

Jongin POV

 _I'm using my fingers to count_

 _How many days I went without crying_

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa lama aku menangis. Rasanya aku setiap hari hanya menangisi bajingan itu. Dia hanya memutuskan hubungan kami karena alasan konyol. Karena dia tidak nyaman. Ya tidak nyaman. Seharusnya dari dulu jika kau tidak pernah nyaman padaku kau tidak perlu mendekatiku. Jadinya aku tidak seperti ini menangisi mu setiap hari.

 _You ask if I was happy that I met you?_

 _If I really loved you?_

Dulu kau bertanya padaku apakah aku senang bertemu denganmu , apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Jawabanku hanya satu Iya. Tapi semuanya sekrang sudah berubah aku sangat membencimu aku tidak pernah senang bertemu denganmu, tapi mengapa perasaan ini tidak pernah hilang padamu aku tidak tahu.

 _Under this huge bed that's bigger that person_

 _Why am I crying like a baby?_

Dibawah ranjang yang besar ini yang lebih besar dari orang itu mengapa aku menangis seperti bayi. Disini tempat aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengannya aku terus teringat kenangan dengannya mengapa aku tidak bisa menghapus bajingan itu? Kenapa?.

 _Why? Why?_

 _Why can't I forget you?_

Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku terus mengingatmu? Tidak bisa kah kau pergi dari pikiranku sedetik saja aku mohon. Aku menangis seperti orang gila setiap hari, hanya menangisi banjingan seperti Oh Sehun itu.

 _I'm carrying my laundy basket, pretending to be calm_

 _I don't know how my days are passing_

Aku bangun menangisimu. Aku membawa keranjang cucianku aku menangisimu. Aku berusaha menjadi tenang tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak kenangan yang kau buat. Aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana hari-hariku berlalu setiap hari sama saja aku tidak bisa melupakanmu bahkan ditidurku aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

 _I need to spend every day busily_

 _You will think that I'm always strong_

Aku ingin menghabiskan setiap hariku dengan kegiatan yang penuh. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya Oh Sehun lah yang ada dipikiranku kenanganku bersamannya sampai waktu dia memustukan hubungan kami. Kau berfikir aku orang yang selalu kuat menghadapi semuanya tapi itu hanya topeng yang aku gunakan setiap hari.

 _I'm a woman too baby_

 _I'm a woman too baby_

 _Because of you, I cry when I open my eyes in the morning_

 _I cry again when the wind passes me by_

 _I'm a woman too, baby_

Aku juga seorang wanita, sayang. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam aku tidak sepertimu yang dengan mudahnya menaruh hati dan kembali menariknya. Karena dirimu, setiap aku membuka mataku setiap pagi aku menangis aku menangis lagi ketika angin melewatiku. Aku juga seorang wanita sayang.

 _The clock goes tick tock_

 _Without knowing, I start waiting for you._

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Tanpa aku ketahui aku mulai mengharapkan dirimu kembali lagi padaku. Aku memang bodoh mengharapkanmu selama ini selama 8 bulan aku menunggumu dengan semua sikapmu yang kau lakukan kepada mantan pacarmu aku juga belum sadar bahwa kau berengsek.

 _I think I used up a whole box of tissues_

 _My tears don't know how to dry_

Aku pikir aku menghabiskan satu kotak tissue setiap hari. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti menetes. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku sudah membencimu aku muak dengan segala kelakuanmu kau selalu mengacuhkan ku tetap saja aku mencintaimu sampai sekarang.

 _I'm watching an old drama ,pretending to be calm_

 _I don't know how my days are passing._

Lagi-lagi aku tidak tau bagaimana hari demi hari berlalu. Aku menonton drama lama, aku selalu berusaha menjadi tenang tidak menangis tapi aku tidak bisa aku hanya menangis detik demi detik menit demi menit jam demi jam hari demi hari minggu demi minggu bulan demi bulan hanya karena Oh Sehun.

 _I love you love you live you_

 _I'm getting weaker_

Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku terus memikirkan itu aku menjadi lemah aku ingin kembali padamu tapi kau sudah bersama yang lain aku harap kau berubah dan kembali padaku tapi itu tidak mungkin.

 _I love you love you love you_

 _I can't live without you_

Aku mencintaimu mencintaimu hanya dirimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku terus mengharapkan dirimu aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis aku lelah melalui semuanya.

 _I'm a woman too, baby_

 _Hurry and tell me you're sorry_

Aku juga wanita. Sama seperti yang lain. Aku hanya berpura-pura kuat padahal aku menangis kau seperti memanfaatkanku hanya aku yang peduli padamu hanya aku yang ingin memilikimu rasanya seperti aku memelas padamu. Cepat sekarang minta maaf padamu atas kelakuanmu kepadaku. Kau harus betanggung jawab.

 _I'm hungry for you, I miss you_

 _I'm hungry for your love_

Aku lapar, aku lapar akan cintamu aku lapar akan dirimu. Aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu. Aku merasa bodoh aku selalu mengharapkanmu aku menerimamu padahal kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau cinta ataupun sayang padaku. Aku merasa hanya diriku yang mengharapkanmu. Kau memang manis saat kau berbicara tapi aku tau itu semua bohong sekarang.

 _It hurts, it hurts so much_

 _But I only remember the good things about you_

Itu sakit, itu sakit, hatiku sangat sakit, sekarang kau bilang aku seperti mengahambat dirimu dekat dengan wanita lain itu. Aku yang paling sakit tapi kau seakan-akan dirimu yang paling terluka pada saat itu. Aku hanya bisa menangis karena dirimu. Tapi sayangnya semua kelakuanmu itu tertutupi oleh sikapmu yang manis padaku. Aku masih ingat hari dimana kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu di kolam renang kau memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu. Kau selalu menjagaku kau bahkan rela melepaskan jaketmu dan memberikannya kepadaku saat aku kedinginan.

 _It hurts, it hurts so much_

 _But what I say?_

 _I love you_

Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku kecanduan dirimu, aku menginginkan dirimu. Aku sakit sangat sakit mengingat kelakuan busukmu aku tahu bahwa dirimu selalu bermain dibelakangku. Bahkan disaat orang lain menitipkan handphonenya kepada pacarnya kau tidak kau hanya terus bersama handphonemu tanpa melepasnya aku tahu betapa bodohnya diriku sekarang. Tapi apa yang aku katakan sekarang? Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

END

Author note: waaaa terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Sebenarnya ada beberapa yang berdasarkan cerita nyata dan juga terinspirasi dari lagu MinAh - I am a woman masih newbie mohon bantuannya dengan review ya? Kamsahamnida *bow*


End file.
